Half Life: Evil Upraising
by jasonmerc
Summary: It is a continuation of Squirrelking's Full Life Consequences series. So give him credit for some of the characters and the main inspiration which led me to write this. It is my first fanfiction, so I hope all of you readers out there enjoy.


Half Life: Evil Upraising

By: Jason Merecede

Aurthur's Note: This sstory kakes places after Henry Freeman and hte citisons of the city ecape the Combines and stay new live in forrest. And this is my fist fanfiction so plese go easy on me. Orginal story based on squirrelking's series.

Chaper 1: They are coming

Henry Freemont was sitting in house on couch in his house in the forrest morning the lost of his brother Gordone. I "miss my brother vary muche." Henry sad with sadness in voice. Her remembered the Combines tower xploding nd GHordon was in the Combines toer when it exploded. A sadness fell from Henry's ayes. Meanwhile all the sitizens wore outside haveing many fun in the wildrness. Hanry was inside bot he wanted tobe outside but he wanted inside to. Siddenly, a three feel over. "Wash out for that tree" a guy said and the tree fell on the other guy but he doged it and he was safe but the tee was on ground on sideways way. "What made the tree failing" A woman asked? They saw on botom near routs of the etree was a lazer bollit. Hanry said oh no and then he did a frontflip out the window and landed on his head but he roled over and said ow and now he is outside with other itisens but not with Bart from Simpsons becase hes was not there. A ship flew over the city in the forrest where everyone were then it flew over the cituzons. "Is it a bord" asked Phillip who was a citizen like the other citizins. "It a airplan?" Asked another guy. "Its not Supperman is Combines" Shouted Heny Freemin loudly. THey all lafed for a second then the ship came down. Combines with lazers and gravit guns jumped out and said you can nt ecape us dumb humens. Now youll will pay price for exploding are tower in the city.

Chapter 2: They fight

All the citizens said "Oh Hno!" and Henry Freman didnt. Henyr tried alot of might to run in his home place to get a wepon but Combines that are evil stoped him. "Dont you darte" said some Combines. Henry neded to thank fast so he jumped overe the evil guysa and landed in his toppy window. He wont to get the cavity gun he got from the city attle earlier on and then he got it. Turned it on. Then he went out. You can never beet the good ice "Henry" Framen said to the Combines. He lunched a bad guy at a ship and it almost blew op but it didnt and evil just bounsed off and landed on a god guy and Henry said oops. But the good was ok and said "Hey wach where you aim Henry" and they didnt have time to tak so they fighted the Combies. The peple got lazers and shoot them but they were batter shooters then before and this time they hit so many Combines. Bot the Cmobines were better too so they shot lazers. Fights and blowing up were everywhere. "I thought we kikled you evil guys alredy" said everyone on good guys team but then Cobines said "No we have one more tower in forrest so hahae" But he wasnt supposed to say that so nother bad guy slaped him in fase and calld him stuped. After hering that all the people ran really farst to vans and trucks and drove into the forrest but first they killed Combines with RGP Roket.

Hapter 3: Searching for things

Authors note: they drive for long time then they find it but first they go thru a zombie area with zombie goats.

"Ono zombie ghosts." Said Phillip in his sports car he stole from hsi brothr. The zombie gosts were rely scary but not enouf to scar the people away because the people were braver. "Hey we know you you John Freemans kid" sad the gosts. "My fater tells me all about you and I can defet you now so move so we can destroy Combines." Henry reponded. "Oh you are killing Combins too lets team up said the zombie gots". Hnry locked around and everyone said ok so Henry did ok too. The zombe ghosts got in Henrys van and they set of to search once more. After awile they found it.

Chapter 5: The second tower of evil guys

Authos note: I skipped chapter four. It is about a lake they needed tocross but the capter was too shorte so actually they went around the lake.

The second Combines tower was biger then the first won they were at! Gordon was a zombie ghosts but Henry didnt know. They parked the cars at a parking lot and paid the meter in 5 dollars to get 24 ours of parking tim. "Stoopid inflashin parkign is to exansive now" sod Phillip. Everyone agreded and went intoo the tower. Then the zombies did too go in the tower. Then they all took the allivator to the top floor to see the countsil but it was dr Breen like in the game. The top floor was no walls or celing just a loor and desk for Breen to do his workings at and the floor was in the sky too. They tired to fight him but he was too string and he had too many technologies that were better then plane old lazers. Then Henry and Philp noticed a room so they went in. It was a manhack arcaede. "This is a manhack arcade" They said. Manhak arade is like a arcade but you control manhocks in real life but citisins didnt know tehy just thought it was a plain old game but Henry and Phillip new it was real because they played the Haf Life2 beta before. They ech started controlinga hack and controled it to dr Breen. The mainhacks cut through Breens technologies and armor and he was ion the ground and the citzens had there lazers pointed at his head. "Srender now or well kill you" said the citizens. Bren sadid "Nots so fat" and he pointed atthe hacks. He said haxxxxx and they blew up. But it didnt harm the people at all. Then they kiled Breen and they got in the cars do drive home. But there is a sad part so keep reding.

Chatter 6: Unfourseen Consicenses

Henry was around the zombies for too long so he becomes one and he had to go back to the zombie place with them but everyone else was ok and they were sad and Philip was the new mayor of the town and they made a statue of Henry.

TH END

Chapt 7: But its not the end

While Philp was playing bassbowl with his frinz, he gota homer run. He ran round the bases and he got home plat safely without getting out or zombies. He was hippy to winner and sowas his team and they said Yeah! Then Henry Freeman came. "Its Hamry the ghosts" says a people. Henreech said "Yes it is eye Henry and I have a massage for all you you need to leaf becuase theres a volcano over theyre. Pac your bags and lunch and leove this town!" But i cannote because I haves homewok sed Sheamus who another sitsin. "To be bad" said Henry Freeman the zombie gohst. "Henreak Freeman, Look!" A guy shouted quietly to Henry FReeman the ghost zobie. The vocano was rupting and lava spilled out then it came out the volcano. Ah everyone yelled fearly. The quickly lava slowly came out and golfed the peceful town but everyone was safe but Philop was in the lava and Shamus saved him and he was well but his foot burned off Phillips left leg. "it doesnt hert just fresh would just kidding" Replied Phillip. All everyone had the things they had and they got in trucks and drove off. They drove of a cliff and landed in a river lake.

TO BE CONTINUES?


End file.
